


Begin

by youare4



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Dallon and Ryan are from like 1976 but the story takes place in 2018, Found Footage, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Post The Youngblood Chronicles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youare4/pseuds/youare4
Summary: Many things have been deemed impossible.But that doesn't stop Dallon Weekes.Brendon and Ryan, two detectives for their local police department have been requested to research the mysterious circumstances behind five videotapes.Who knew time travel existed since the 70s?





	Begin

Ryan set a series of 5 tapes on the carpet on from of them. "What now?" Brendon asked looking up at him. "According to the Chief, these here were found in a house associated with people connected to human experimentation." Ryan explained. "Oh geez, was anyone actually found in the house?" Brendon asked. "Nope, though blood was found." Ryan replied "Apparently it belongs to someone called Dallon Weekes, according to his file he was born in 1939 making him about 79 today"

"Why would someone that age be involved in something like this? "

"That's where it gets complicated, the last photo taken of him was when he was 34." 

"How can someone go missing for 45 years?"

"That's the thing, he was never reported as missing." 

"Oh god, let's just watch the tapes" 

"Okay, here's the first one, it says it's titled 'Nobody Likes The Opening Band', wonder why they called it that," Ryan exclaimed, kneeling to put the tape in. 

The tape started showing a tall man, wearing jeans, a forest green button up, and a brown vest.

"Okay, I think it's on, you can start." Another man exclaimed who was more than likely, the one holding the camera. 

"Okay, my name is Dallon Weekes, I'm 34, the date is September 1st, 1973." He paused, nodding to the person holding in the camera. 

"After months of testing I'm finally going to be conducting the first recorded instance of human time travel, or to put it another way, I'm basically a human time machine and this is my test run, okay let's go." 

Dallon closed his eyes and in a few seconds a cloud of grey smoke enveloped him and by the time it had cleared he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh my god, Dallon!" The cameraman explained, almost dropping the camera. 

 

About twenty seconds later (Brendon had felt the need to time it for some reason) More gray smoke appeared and Dallon was back exactly where he had stood before. Happy shouting ensued. 

Ryan hit pause."A human time machine? " 

"Let's just watch." 

Ryan hit play. 

"Okay, Okay Okay, my name is Ryan Seaman, I'm 32, and the date is also September 1st." A man with blue hair a brown sweater and jeans said (who they would later realize was the camera operator from before) obviously nervous. 

"And I'm going to be uh, changing my hair color by sneezing." 

"What's the point of that?" Brendon muttered. 

Dallon handed Ryan a hand full of what looked like pepper. He held it up to his nose and after a second, he sneezed. Right before their eyes, his hair changed from blue to bright pink. 

He looked up then at Dallon smiling. 

 

After a bit of silence it started up, the camera pointed to the cement ground. A faint rustling noise could be heard. The camera aimed up at Ryan, who had his regular hair color back and was digging through a cardboard box that was filled to the brim with all sorts of stuff, inside what looked a mid-sized storage unit.

After a moment, Ryan started shoving miscellaneous knick-knacks from the box and pulled out what looked to be a pen. He stuffed it into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

Now being able to see it more clearly, Ryan had on a thick, pink bracelet with a bright green button. He pressed it and looked up, just higher than the camera. Both Dallon and Ryan extended their arms, their hands, open.   
  
Ryan closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate. Moments later the same grey fog appeared around both their hand, though it only cleared from Ryan's hand, after a bit Dallon's had become clear. He had the quarter. 

Ryan suddenly paused it and stood up. "This can't be real, I mean Time Travel, whatever that hair thing was, and teleportation don't even exist!"  
  
  
  
Brendon chuckled, "Think what you like, but did you take time to note the 60's-70's era posters and the vinyls?" Ryan stood down and shook his head "You don't have to trust it, you simply have to watch it." Ryan rolled his eyes, "Whatever" He huffed sitting back down. 

 

"Looks like that it's over."

"Have you bee taking notes?"

"Uh, no?"

"Goddamnit Ryan"

Ryan picked up a pen and notebook, quickly scribbling down what he could remember. Once that was finished, he stole the remote from Brendon's lap and rewond the tape taking notes as he went along.

After around 20 minutes he set it down and turned to his partner.

"What's the next one called?'

"Bleed Magic"

"That's not ominous at all."

**Author's Note:**

> oof. the first chapter is done (except for grammatical and sentence structure editing but who care about that). what did you guys think?


End file.
